1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As various electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and notebooks, have been recently developed, a demand for flat panel display devices having excellent characteristics, such as thin profile and light weight, which can be applied to the various electronic devices, has gradually increased. Some examples of the flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. These LCDs, PDPs, and OLED displays have been actively studied. In particular, the LCD among the flat panel display devices has been spotlighted because of its capability for mass production, its simple driving elements, and its high-definition.
The LCD, which is a light receiving display, includes a LCD panel displaying an image and a backlight unit, which is disposed under the LCD panel and provides light to the LCD panel.
FIG. 1 illustrates an LCD in related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, an LCD 10 in related art includes a light source 11 providing light, a light guide plate 15 guiding the light provided by the light sources 11, and a diffusion sheet 18 positioned on the light guide plate 15.
The light source 11 includes a red light emitting diode 12R, a green light emitting diode 12G, and a blue light emitting diode 12B. Red light, green light, and blue light, which are emitted from the red, green, and blue light emitting diodes 12R, 12G, and 12B, respectively, are incident on the light guide plate 15, and at the same time, are mixed with one another, thereby generating white light.
However, in the related art LCD, the red light, the green light, and the blue light incident on the light guide plate 15 are not completely mixed with one another in an area adjacent to the light source 11. As a result, clear white light is not visible, and the red light, the green light, and the blue light are visible in the light guide plate 15.
Accordingly, the quality of a related art backlight unit including the light sources 11 providing the white light is reduced, and the image quality of the related art LCD is reduced.